The Daughter Of Death
by naughtypony
Summary: Percy has lost Annabeth, which means he's lost everything. When he meets Rose, a daughter of Hades, he doesn't know what to think. HSe is opposite of Annabeth, but she brings out the best in him. New Uploads almost everyday.
1. Chapter 1

The screech of dying monsters filled the air as Greek-fire filled bombs burst in the air. As Percy stumbled back, he noticed a dracaena sneaking into a nearby house. He followed her, wearing Annabeth's hat. He uncapped riptide and stabbed the dracaena through the stomach. As she dissolved, he saw it was too late. The mortal fell in front of him, her pale skin clammy, clawing at his leg.

"Got to…. Protect….her; she's a daughter of….. Him." She wheezed, her large brown eyes staring pleadingly at him, begging him to understand. "Of... Him" she repeated insistently. Percy felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to help, but it was obvious this was a mortal. Nectar would kill her, ambrosia would burn her up. She died, and he turned away, only to find himself face to face with a red-headed 6 year old who was staring at him accusingly.

"Why didn't you save her?" She asked, starting to sob. Percy felt helpless. "It's okay." He said lamely, rubbing the little girl's back comfortingly. "You stay here. Hide under this table, after the battle, I'll come and get you. I'll take you to Camp Half-Blood. You'll be safe there."

"Promise?" asked the little girl. "Promise." Replied Percy. He turned to leave but the girl grabbed his jean cuff. "Why do monsters attack? What did I do?" She asked, her brown eyes boring a hole into his. Percy's heart wrenched. "It's not you." He explained. "Your half Greek God. Monsters can smell you."

"But I took a bath this morning…" said the little girl. Percy laughed. "You just stay there. I'll come and get you soon."

As he walked out, he heard Will Solace scream. "Gaea!" He whipped his head around, just as he saw Annabeth collapse in the goddesses arms. He ran toward her, everything in slow motion. His head was spinning. _Annabeth, no not Annabeth… _He knelt beside her, at the feet of Gaea, and saw the fatal wound. Blood was streaming from it; her breathing was ragged and harsh. Gaea was laughing triumphantly above him. Suddenly, everything stopped. His heart slowed down. His breathing evened. He narrowed his eyes. Below him was Annabeth, the love of his life, the center of his universe, and above him stood the evil goddess who caused this, who had been making his and his friends life hell for so long. He didn't hesitate. He picked up the golden dagger, Annabeth's favorite weapon, and stabbed Gaea in the heart. She tried to reform, but he slashed and hacked at her until she was dust, then the four winds came and scattered her across the globe.

The rest was a blur. He remembered his friends rushing to Annabeth, nursing her, feeding her ambrosia and nectar, but Percy knew it was no use. Annabeth was dead. Gone. Gaea's army began to retreat, and he chased them, killing hellhounds, melting dracaena's and disintegrate giant's. At one points he whirled around to see a no one around him but a galloping centaur. He whipped his sword around to defend himself, but it raised its hands as a gesture of peace and tossed its helmet guard up so he could see the face. It was Chiron. The trainer was blinking back tears as he led Percy to Olympus. There was a huge banquet, but Percy sat on the sides, his eyes fixed the horizon of the city Annabeth built.

Zeus finally got his attention. "A toast," he said, "To the bravest hero! Percy," he said in a much gentler tone. "It is time to fulfill a wish that had been proposed a long time ago. You shall be a god! Your father's lieutenant. The god of quests, demigods and adventures. You will be the only god allowed to interfere with quests. All in favor?" The council agreed. Poseidon looked worried. "Percy. My boy. Do you accept?" As he stared blankly ahead, Percy nodded, not even knowing or caring what he was agreeing to. Zeus snapped his fingers, and a bolt of light hit Percy, his face changing, becoming handsomer, his body becoming leaner, stronger.

But that was years ago, 10 to be exact and he was a very different person. He rarely smiled, and when he did, his eyes would fix on a point on the horizon and his small smile would fade, replaced by the gaunt look of someone who had lost everything. He had abandoned the Poseidon cabin when more people began to move in, and he now lived in a cave near camp. He helped Chiron with training, guided demigods on quests, and led new demigods to Camp. It burned him whenever he saw eager demigods on their first quest, or joking with friends, or watched them marvel as they took in camp for the first time. He now understood what Poseidon had meant the first time he saw him. Poseidon had told him he was sorry he had been born, because a demigod's life always ended in tragedy. He would rather never have been born then to meet and lose Annabeth. Except now, his life would never end in tragedy. It would continue for infinite, as long as the torch of Western Civilization burned bright.


	2. Rose

Rose

My life actually wasn't always this terrible. There was a time, a time I can barely remember, when my life was perfect. I had a mother, a beautiful mother, a nice house in a quiet village, and a father who came to visit often. I still remember the last time I saw him. I was 4 or so, and he was pleading with my mother. "Lauren, please. Listen to me! You need to go into hiding. He will be looking to you. And he will find you. Kronos can turn the most loyal demigod into his best warrior. I have to protect you and Lauren!"

"Good gods, Hades! I can protect Rose myself! If you left Persephone and came to live here, with your daughter, we would be even safer!" she retorted. My father's eyes glowed dangerously. "Lauren. Don't be such a fool. I want to help. Please." She rolled her eyes. "Go away, you deadbeat." She said, crossing her arms. Hades shook his head sadly. "Let it be seen I tried." With that he turned into a wisp of black smoke and disappeared.

That was the first change in my then constant life. More changes kept happening. Monsters began attacking, and once a handsome man with gold eyes and a freaky voice came. He asked my mother some questions, and my mom ade my hide in the pantry. He left soon after, and my mom was never the same. She was jumpy, and made me hide at every knock on the door. She began to pray to Hades, begging him to come back, but he never did. Then came the day, the fateful day she died. Everything was a little blurry when I looked outside. I saw monsters outside, along with teens dressed in armor. They were fighting. Mother hid me in the pantry, and began to pray insistently to Hades.

"Please, I was wrong! I didn't know it was this powerful! Hades, you can forsake me, but don't abandon your daughter!" Just then, a snake lady, a dracene, came crawling into the kitchen. "A child of Hadessss? SSSStrong blood for Gaea to ssspill." She lunged at my mother, stabbing her through the stomach with her short sword. She laughed triumphantly. Her face froze mid-laugh. The dracene bagan to dissolve, revealing a athletic- built warrior with brilliant sea geen eyes and scruffy black hair. My mother began to say something, but I was to far away to hear. I saw the warrior nod, and began to turn and back away. My breath caught in my throat. _Mother._

I leapt in front of the older person and accused him. "Why didn't you sve her?" I began to sob. I needed someone to blame. He looked uncomfortable. "It' okay. You stay here. Hide under this table, after the battle, I'll come and get you. I'll take you to Camp Half-Blood. You'll be safe there."

"Promise?" I asked unbelievingly. A place where I could be safe? It seemed to good to be true. "Promise." he replied encouragingly. He began to leave but I grabbed his jeans. "Why do monsters attack? What did I do?" I had to know. None of my friends were attacked. Why was I special? He looked at me pityingly. "It's not you. Your half Greek god. Monsters can smell you." I lifted up my arm and smelt. I didn't smell anything."But I took a bath this morning." I said. He laughed. "You just stay here. I'll come and get you soon." He turned and ducked out of the house.

Silently, I crawled under the table. Perhaps everthing would be okay…

I was awakened later by the sound of footstepts in the darkened house. _Yes! _I thought_. _The boy was here! He would take me to Camp, to the place where I can be safe. However, when I peeked outside the antry, I saw someone very different.

"Daddy!" I squealed, bouncing into Hade's arms. He seemed surprised, but after a second his grip tightened aroind me protectively, and he hugged me tightly. "Where is your mother?" He asked, letting me down. My smile faded almost instantly. Silently, I led him to the kitchen. Hades saw her body, and left my side, crouching down near my mother. "Lauren, oh Lauren, I'm sorry!" He sobbed. I crepy up behind him and touched his shoulder.

"Get away from me!" he snarled. "Let me grieve in peace! Never come near me again!" Startled, I ran away, out into the cold night. I spent the night under a cardboard box, shivering and sobbing. I hung around my house for about a week waiting for the boy with the sea green eyes, but he never came. After a while, I got up enough courage to go up to the house. Hades was gone, as was my mother. The next day. I hurried over to the library. Standing on my tiptoes, I peered at the librarian.

"I would like books on Greek Gods." I said, pronouncing each word carefully. The librarian smiled. She led me to the section, and I spent the rest of the day reading about gods and demigods.

See? My life does suck. But right now I'm faced with about 50 Lairystrogian Giants, so it probably won't last a lot longer.


	3. Chapter 3:Reunion

Percy

I opened his eyes, blinking in the bright light. A silhouette of a centaur stood above me. "Chiron." I said, greeting the old trainer. "What is my new assignment?" The centaur smiled. "A daughter of Hades. Rose, I believe. Help her fight off a couple monsters, and then escort her to Camp if possible. And, be err… careful. She has a fiery temper. I think you'll like her." I stared at the trainer blankly. "I doubt it. I haven't liked anyone for 10 years."

The centaur sighed. "Percy… I know Annabeth's death changed you, but just think of the person you were before. Annabeth fell in love with that person. Not the demigod you are now. She wouldn't have wanted this." He said. I glared at him. "I don't know what she wanted. She's dead." With that, I turned around and began to get ready for the day. Chiron sighed. "Rose is in LA. Surrounded by Lairystrogian near the main entrance to the underworld. You got that?" I nodded silently. "Good. Here's your airplane ticket. Now go, you have a plane to catch. See you soon."

7 hours later

I got off the plane, my muscles sore from being cramped in the plane for so long. A teenager bumped into me. "Watch it, man!" the tourist complained. "Do you really want to test me?" I hissed. My eyes started to glow, a benefit of being a god. The tourist scrambled back. "I'm sorry man!" he squeaked as he ran away. I sighed ruefully. I really shouldn't let my temper get away from me like this. _Well, you watched your girlfriend die at the hands of your enemy. You're hardly expected to be okay after something like that. _I thought defensively. I hopped into the cab and spent the ride staring at the sky, which was the same stormy grey as Annabeth's eyes. Everything I saw reminded me of her. The pigeons in Times Square looked like owls. The Yankees Stadium had the same logo as Annabeth's favorite hat. Even the taxi reminded me of the disastrous ride I took years ago with her in the Fate's smoke taxi.

By the time he came into sight of my destination, I knew this girl, Rose, was in serious trouble. 50 or 60 Lairystrogian were surrounding her. For a second, my heart squeezed with pity. I knew how it felt to be in her shoes. To be facing impossible odds with no one at your back. But I quickly shook that feeling off. Annabeth had always been there for me. Now she was dead. Like this demigod would be if I didn't help her soon. I threw my money at the driver and leapt out of the car. Drawing riptide, I began slashing and hacking a path toward the center. Arriving next to the girl, I admit, I was surprised. I thought she would be another 10 or 12 year old like I was used to helping, but this one was about 16.

"Hi." I said. "I'm here to help. I'm Percy, God of Demigods, quests and adventures." Her eyes widened. "YOU!" she yelled. "YOU LYING PIECE OF SCUM! YOU PROMISED! PROMISED ME YOU WOULD HELP ME! THAT I WOULD BE OKAY! AND YOU DIDN'T! YOU LEFT ME WITH A DEAD MOTHER, A JERK OF A FATHER AND MADE ME FEND FOR MYSELF FOR 10 YEARS! I HATE YOU!" she began to swing her sword wildly at me, her attacks uncalculated, and a wild light of anger in her eyes. "I don't have time to deal with this." I muttered. Uncapping riptide, I easily disarmed her using the first move I had ever been taught. I turned and began attacking the monsters behind me. I loved fighting. With all of my concentration on fighting, I could sort of forget about Annabeth. I could forget that my life was worthless. I could forget that I woke up every morning alone. Soon, all too soon, all the monsters were dead. I turned back the girl, who was still sputtering.

"What do you want to yell at me about?" I said uncaringly. "Because we're on a tight schedule. Have to take you to Camp." She glared at me. "About time. It's been ten years! Ten years, leaving me to fend for myself!" I sighed, annoyed. "I have no idea what you are talking about. You must have me mistaken." The girl looked shocked. "You don't remember? You stabbed a snake lady that killed my mom? You told me you would take me to camp and I would be safe? It was during the big war. You have to remember." I frowned. I kind of remembered it. Then it hit me like a glass of ice water. This was the little girl I'd talked to right before Annabeth died. What had I said to her? Details of our conversation floated around in my head.

_You stay here._ _I'll take you to Camp Half-Blood. You'll be safe there. Promise. _For a second, I felt kind of bad. Then I remembered that while this kid was safe in her house, my world had been crumbling to pieces. "Whatever." I said. "Whatever?" she repeated disbelievingly. "Whatever?! I go through ten years of misery and all you say is 'whatever'?!" I whistled for Blackjack and Porkpie, because I didn't want to put up her on a plane. "Hop aboard." I said, interrupting her rant. I helped her up and vaulted onto Blackjack. "Don't fly away! I have a million more questions!" Why did you leave me? Whose is your parent? How come I've never heard of you as a god?" Percy sighed. This would be a long way home.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet N' Greet

Rose

I backed up. The Lairystrogians grinned viciously, their teeth stained with blood from their last victim. I started to feel weak in the knees. _Hey gods, _I thought _this would be a really awesome time to show a sense of mercy. _No answer, but that wasn't exactly shocking. They had never answered. Suddenly a path formed through the giants. My eyes widened with surprise. Had the gods actually heard?

A man, maybe 17 stood before me. My first thought was _gods he's hot! _And he was. A tan lean body, scruffy black hair, brilliant green eyes, and high aristocratic cheekbones. My cheeks burned as I realized he had stuck his hand out to shake while I was gawking. I caught the last part of what he was saying. "…demigods, quests and adventures." I nearly shook his hands before I realized he was familiar. Sure, it had been ten years since I saw that face, but I recognized it.

"YOU!" I screeched. "YOU LYING PIECE OF SCUM! YOU PROMISED! PROMISED ME YOU WOULD HELP ME! THAT I WOULD BE OKAY! AND YOU DIDN'T! YOU LEFT ME WITH A DEAD MOTHER, A JERK OF A FATHER AND MADE ME FEND FOR MYSELF FOR 10 YEARS! I HATE YOU!" I began to swing my sword at him, doing my best to hit him, but I was too angry to be focused. "I don't have time for this." He muttered and disarmed me. He started to attack the Lairystrogians, who, I had actually forget were there.

After the last of the giant had run away, he turned to me, and brushed long thick hair out of his eyes. As angry as I was, that gesture sent my heart racing. "What do you want to yell at me about?" he asked. "Because we're on a tight schedule. Have to take you to Camp."

"About time. It's been ten years! Ten years, leaving me to fend for myself!" I shouted, annoyed. "I have no idea what you are talking about. You must have me mistaken." The man said. I was shocked. "You don't remember? You stabbed a snake lady that killed my mom? You told me you would take me to camp and I would be safe? It was during the big war. You have to remember." I frowned. How could something that had such a big impact on me mean so little to him? "Whatever." He said. My mouth dropped open. "Whatever?!" I said unbelievingly. "Whatever?! I go through ten years of misery and all you say is 'whatever'?!" He whistled, ignoring me. I continued to rant. He continued to ignore me. I just didn't get it. How could someone who saved my life and comforted me be so unkind?

"Wait," I said, just thinking of something. "You looked the same 10 years ago as you do now. How is that possible?" The guy sighed. "I'm a god. Which you would know if you had actually paid attention when I was talking instead of freaking out." My cheeks burnt. I didn't miss what he was saying because I was angry, but there was no way I was telling him that I was checking him out while he introduced himself. Oh gods no. "What's your name?" I asked, turning my head away from him so he wouldn't see my flaming cheeks. "Percy." He answered.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked, curious. Percy turned away. "None of you concern." He responded gruffly. It seemed pretty obvious to me that I wasn't getting any more answers out of him, so I buried my head in the Pegasus' mane and looked at him. UN consciously, I began admiring him. His natural skill on Pegasus. Not a lot of guys can look cute on horseback, but he pulled it off. His sea-green eyes contrasted perfectly with his scruffy-skater hair, and his tan skin bulged with muscles.

I shook my head. _Rose! He's like, 30. And immortal. And he obvi isn't into you. Or anyone. _He did come off a little anti-social. I wondered what had happened to him. Suddenly, I got this weird buzzing feeling in my stomach. It was like someone was jackhammering a hole in there. _He lost someone he loves. He doesn't think he can ever be the same. _A raspy voice said inside my head. I froze. Voices in your head are not normal. I was about to call for Percy when curiosity got the better of me. _Who? _I thought. _Annabeth._ The voice answered, and a picture of a laughing girl with grey eyes and blonde hair came to my mind. A sudden bolt of jealousy went through me. Then I felt guilty. It's not like Percy was mine to be jealous of. He's spoken, like, 10 words to me since I met him. Then I remembered about the voice in my head. _What are you?_ I thought/asked. The voice didn't respond me.

I gathered up my courage and called to Percy. "Umm, Percy, do you ever get like voices in your head, telling you who has died?" I winced. Now it sounded like I was a nutcase. Percy looked thoughtful. "No, it's probably a child of Hades thing. Wait, who did they tell you died?" I shifted uneasily. My instincts had always been good, and right now they told me Percy did not want me to know about Annabeth. "Uhh… a friend from school." I stuttered. "Good." Percy's face relaxed. "I mean, I'm sorry." I nodded. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion crashed over me. I put my head down and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Camp Half Blood

3rd person

Percy glanced at Rose. She looked peaceful, sleeping on the Pegasus. Her long red hair flowed silkily down her back. Her pale skin glowed in the evening light, and her red lips were curved in a small smile. She looked… pretty. He shook his head, mentally slapping himself. Annabeth was dead. How could he be looking at another girl? Rose raised her head and looked sleepily at him. "What?" she asked. Percy realized, blushing, that he was staring at her. He quickly made his face a deadpan. "Nothing." He said quickly. "I mean, err, we're here." Percy was grateful for the distraction.

"Omigods!" squealed Rose. "Finally! It's so beautiful!" Percy felt a rush of annoyance smothering his guilt. "It's alright, I guess." He mumbled. "Alright!" Rose said, shocked. "It's amazing! You're so lucky! Do you live here?" Percy looked away, annoyed. "No, okay? I Live right there." Percy snapped, pointing at a set of caves next to camp. "In the caves? Like a caveman?" Rose said incredulously, her nose wrinkled with disgust. "Ick."

"Look, here's the Big House. Knock on the door, ask for Chiron. He'll show you the documentary, and assign you a guide." Percy explained. "What?!" Rose said. "You're not even going to walk me to the door?" "No." said Percy shortly. "I've done my duty." With that, he shot up into the air with Porkpie flying right after him and Blackjack.

Rose

I stared after him. He had to be kidding, right? He was going to come back and at least walk me to the door, right? Gods, that's like the first rule in the etiquette book. But no, apparently, Percy was dead serious. Gods. Rude much? I stomped up to the door and knocked loudly. A man in a wheelchair rolled up to the door. "You must be Rosemari. Welcome to Camp Half Blood." I smiled nervously. "Just Rose, please." I said politely. Experience had taught me that gods and monsters come in all shapes and sizes. Once, I had spilled coffee on a pretty cheerleader on the bus, and the girls' lustrous brown hair had turned to flames. She hissed at me, and hit me so hard I flew against the bus and saw stars for a week.

Chiron peered around me. "Where is Percy?" he asked, sounding concerned. I crossed her arms. "Percy dropped me off and flew to his cave." I explained through clenched teeth. Chiron seemed surprised. "He usually walks demigods to the door. Percy isn't usually this rude." I raised her eyebrows. "Really?" Chiron looked sheepish. "Well, he has had rough life."

"That's no excuse. I've had a rough life, and I'm willing to bet most of the other demigods haven't been lounging around this entire time."

Chiron looked uncomfortable. "He is unpleasant to deal with right now, but he was an excellent hero a few years back. Easygoing, had a great sense of humor. The gods used him continuously, but he kept his temper. You should have met him then."

"I did," I said, and explained the story of how they had met. Chiron nodded sadly. "That is why he is being so standoffish. You were the last person he talked to before his girlfriend died. They were extremely close. He associates you with her. But, enough of that. Meet your new guide around camp, Callie." A cheerful blond walked in the room. "OMIGODS HI!" she squealed. "You are too cute! I'll take care of her from here Chiron." She added, looking over her shoulder as she grabbed me by the arm and marched out of the room. We walked out the Big House.

I looked at her. She had beautiful blond hair that fell in cascading waves. She was wearing a lot of makeup, but it looked good, not like she was trying out for a clown job. She had a dark blue off-the shoulder shirt, a short silver ruffle skirt, and short dark brown leather boots, with a considerable heel. She looked totally great, and I looked down self- consciously at my XXL black t-shirt and baggy brown capris. It wasn't much, but when you lived on the streets like I did, you took what you could get.

She looked at me, totally eager. She reminded me of a little puppy. "So, I'm like, Callie. And I'm sooo psyched to be your guide. I totally know we'll be, like, besties. Your sooo pretty! I'm kinda like, jealous, but at the same time I know you're going to be nice, and I feel bad. But then I feel good again, because you look sooo cool and we'll totally be like, besties. Right?" she said in a single breath.

"Wow. If you type overeager into google, it gives you a picture of your face." She laughed sheepishly. "I know. I get super excited, and the words just, like, come in out in a rush." I smiled. "I'm your polar opposite. I think WAY too much. Like, a monster will be attacking me, and I'll try and wait to find its weak side, and by the time I'm finished planning, the monster will have already taken a bite out of me."

Callie laughed. "Then we'll make a great team! By the way," she continued, lowering her voice and glancing furtively around. "Did you get brought here by Mr. Gorgeous?" I blushed. "He IS pretty good-looking. But he's a god, out of our league, and he talked to me like I was four." Callie gaped at me, and I worried I had said the wrong thing.

"You. Talked. To. PERCY JACKSON. PERCY JACKSON. Do you know what this means?" I was clueless. "Uhh, that I'm talking to someone who makes a convo into a ridiculously big deal?"

"It is a big deal! Percy hasn't talked, like had a conversation with any mortal for like, 10 years! This means," She said glancing around like she expected a spy to jump out of the bushes. "That my bestie, my very own bestie, is destined to be Percy Jackson's second love!"

"Who was his first love?" I asked curiously. "I mean- that's ridiculous. He was obviously not into me on the ride over here." I said quickly, blushing furiously. "Ha-ha! You asked about his first love! That means you are jealous." Callie accused.

"I am not! Besides, the conversation hardly belonged in a romcom. We just talked about him meeting me before."

"You met before?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Gods Callie! You're beyond ridiculous." Then I explained about my mother's death. Callie widened her eyes. "Omigods, that's amazing!" she squealed. "I mean, it sucks that your mom died, but I remember the story now. He helped a little girl right before his first love died! You were the little girl! Its-"Callie was interrupted by Chiron clopping over. "Callie, I thought you were supposed to be showing Rose around." Callie gulped. "I have been, like, from afar, y'know?"

"Is that so? Then Rose, please point out the latrines to me." Now it was my turn to gulp. At random, I pointed to a building painted bright red with a boar's head and barb wire around it and a sign painted that said: CABIN 5. Callie stifled a laugh. Chiron shook his head disapprovingly at her.

"Well, sir, she was right about one thing. There are pieces of crap in there!" She snickered. Chiron's beard barely hid his smile. "Just stop gossiping and show her around." Callie sighed and nodded. She began pointing things around camp, and by things I meant building and cute guys. I smiled. Callie and I might be totally different, but we sure got along.


	6. Chapter 6: Life at Camp Half-Blood

Rose

Slowly, I settled into a steady routine. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel like a social outcast. Callie and her Aphrodite sisters made sure I was never alone and kept me dressed "acceptably." None of the other demigods could read books easily, which made me feel so much better. Every morning, part of me ached for the 10 years I had missed this place. It was the first place I had ever been truly safe.

Bits of conversations floated through my mind. _I'll come and get you. I'll take you to Camp Half-Blood. You'll be safe there._

I shook my head quickly to dispel the memory. I looked out the window. I hadn't seen Percy for two weeks- not that I'd want to. It.'s just, his eyes, and those-

Callie skipped through the door, interrupting my thoughts. She looked at me and quickly noted my blush. "You've been thinking about Percy." she sang.

"Nooo!" I screeched, but I couldn't conceal my flaming cheeks from her and started to giggle. The rest of my cabin mates glared at us. Hades was defiantly the emo cabin at Camp. And while I'd always been pretty dark what with my life on the street, I'd never been the Goth type and it was sort of awkward with my siblings. Callie grinned at my brothers and sisters.

"Sorry! I keep forgetting there's no fun aloud here!" She grabbed my hand and she skipped out of the cabin.

As soon as we were outside, I yanked my hand away and put it on my hip. "I was trying to not have them hate me!" Callie giggled. "Sorry! But tonights capture the flag, and there's some designer armor back at my cabin that would look killer on you. Omigods you totally won't believe it. You now Cecilia from the Hecate cabin, well Sarah was out last night and she ran into Marcus, who said Matthew had just told him that-Duck!" She tackled me from the side and we fell into a nearby bush.

"Call-" "Shhh" she whispered, slapping her hand over my mouth, then, very stealthily, she pointed at the edge of the canoe lake, about 20 feet away. There sat none other than Percy Jackson, his trademark scowl gone, replaced by a sad, thoughtful look. His eyes were fixed upon some point on horizon. As they watched, a satyr joined him. They exchanged a few words and the satyr took out a battered tin can and an apple. Then he stood up and brushed himself. Callie and I leaned closer to listen.

"…and Thalia hasn't seen you in forever. She's in camp right now, why don't you go see her?"

Percy scowled. "Sorry if she wasn't at the top of my priorities. Why do you even care?" The satyr looked down at him. "You weren't the only one affected Perrrrcy. We all miss her. She was like Thalia's sister." He lowered his voice. "She wouldn't have wanted this Percy. You know that." The satyr shook his head sadly and left.

Percy stared at the tin can and the apple. He heaved a sigh then stood up. "Eavesdropping is a nasty habit." He called out. Callie and I traded OMG looks, but he just stuck his hands in his pockets and left. We stayed in the bush for five more minutes, just to make sure. As soon as we got out we almost speechless

"What was that about?!" Callie finally got out. "I don't know! And he was like 'eavesdropping is a nasty habit' and I totally thought he was going to like, smite us!" I replied. We spent the rest of the morning telling and retelling the story to all our friends and going over every little detail.

Percy

When I got back to my cave, I have to admit, I threw a temper tantrum. I threw stuff against the wall. I cried. I tore out my hair, but since I'm a god, it just grew right back. Finally, I just lay on my bed, exhausted.

There was a knock on the door outside the cave. Before I could answer, it opened and in stepped a 16yr old girl in ratty punk clothes, dark eyeliner, and a silver hunting bow.

"This place is a pigsty." She remarked, wrinkling her nose at the dirty clothes wrinkled on the floor. Her eyes widened as she took in the broken glass strewn across the floor and my knuckles bleeding. "Rough day?"

"Yeah." I sat up. "You here to lecture me to?"

"No. I'm not going to lecture you. I'm going to let you know that I don't approve of your choices, and that I think that you're acting like a spoiled brat, and I know Annabeth-"

"Wouldn't have wanted it. Yeah I know. Thanks for the input, Thalia." Her gaze softened. "I have rough days too, Percy. I have days where I just want to give up. But I don't." I put my head in my hands. "But Thalia, I did everything for the gods. I followed their plans, I acted as their pawn. I never rebelled. And they let Annabeth die! I just want to- to make them feel the same hurt."

Thalia kneeled down. "Percy, stop. I can't have another Luke. I can't handle that. And that's what you're becoming. How about capture the flag? It's Hunters versus Campers. Remember last time, when I nearly fried you with that bolt?"

Percy half smiled. "It was the other way around Pine Tree. I nearly drowned you with the entire creek! But," his smile disappeared. "I don't really do things like that anymore." Thalia stood up and sighed.

"Well, I tried."


	7. Chapter 7: Poop Pile?

Rose

"So, explain this to me one more time." I asked, walking across the common area. Callie sighed. "It's not that hard! I still can't believe you haven't ever played capture the flag. It's ridic." "Less complaining, more explaining." I commanded. I was dressed lightly in a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and ridiculously short shorts that Callie persuaded me to wear. I had a thin plate of metal armor on and carried two knives, one Imperial Gold, the other Celestial Bronze.

I glanced up. The sun was slowly beginning to set. A black object was circling the sky. "What's that?" I asked, pointing at the object. Callie whipped binoculars out of her purse. "Why do you have those, in there?" I asked, bewildered. She glanced at me sheepishly. "I never know when I have to do some stalk- I mean, investigating." I laughed.

"It's Mr. Gorgeous himself." Callie reported. "What could Percy be doing?" I wondered. Callie looked at me slyly. "I never said Mr. Gorgeous was Percy. You made that connection on your own." I blushed profusely. "Why you little!" I started.

"Be careful how you finish that sentence." Chiron warned, clopping up behind me. "You were talking about Percy?" I made an embarrassed "meep" sound. Gods, I just wanted to sink into the grounds and die. Chiron winked. "I won't tell, how did you put it? 'Mr. Gorgeous' you've been talking about him." Now Callie's face was bright red too. Chiron laughed and walked up to the center of the crowd.

"Smooth move, Ms. Loudspeaker." "I don't talk that loud!" protested Callie. Several people swiveled their heads to look at her. She covered her mouth. "Oops, maybe I do."

Chiron explained the rules, and then everyone broke into teams. The Athena Cabin was in charge of our battle strategies. They were rushing around, arguing with each other and yelling at everyone. Soon most of the campers were already gone, and it was just me and a couple other campers standing awkwardly around. I caught one of the Athena kids running around. "Where should I go?" I asked. She looked at me critically. "Poop Pile-I mean, Zeus' fist." She answered. Then, she was gone before I could ask what she meant. No one else would help me, so I just sort of wandered off into the forest. Suddenly, I tripped.

I had tripped over a satyr leg. It was a young one, maybe 10 years old, with a baseball cap and bat by its side. It looked up at me curiously, and I saw that it was a boy. "Hi, can you tell me where the poop pile- I mean Zeus' fist is?"

"Of course!" he replied. He certainly was talkative. He was 10 years old and like martial arts and baseball, his name was Chuck, he wanted to be just like Grover, the Lord of the Wild, if he had been a searcher, he would have found Pan, his mom was a wind spirit, and his dad a "really cool hero." He said all this and more without pausing for a breath.

"an' I like Peanut butter an' jelly and when I'm all big an' grown up, I'mma find kids and protect them so bad monsters can't eat em' and- Oh, here we are!"

_Finally!_ I thought. It couldn't have come soon enough. Chuck ran off into the woods to "play with some nymphs and practice hitting bad guys with clubs." What an interesting child. I surveyed my situation. As I thought, they had sent me out to some place in the middle of nowhere, far from the battle.

I wasn't bored for too long, though. A dark shape materialized from the surrounding woods. I stood up, knives in my hands. "Who are you?" I called.

"Rose, you don't recognize your father?"


	8. Chapter 8: Capture the Flag

Percy

Yeah, yeah, I know. I haven't been doing all that great the last 10 years. It's hard to see everyone move on with their lives, while I'm frozen on Annabeth. It's like when I saw her fall to the ground, time stopped for me. Like I'm in a glass room, still stuck in that terrible moment, and everyone else is living life normally. It's not fair of me, because I know all of my friends suffered too. But they all have each other. In have no one.

The other side of me just wants to lie down and never get up.

I went for a walk in the forest to clear my head. Sounds of Capture the Flag filled the area. Before I knew it, I had nearly ran into the Poop Pi- I mean, Zeus' fist. Instinctively I crouched down.

"…recognize your own father?" I heard. I peered around the rock. Hades was standing g there with a worried look on his face, talking to a pale redhead in armor. Wait that was the new camper, Rose! She was the daughter of Hades?

Why was Hades even here? While the promise made during the Titan War had helped hundreds of demigods get claimed, Gods rarely made personal appearances.

I shook my head and listened to the conversation.

"Look, Rose, I know you're upset. And I k now, I haven't always been there for you these last few years. But I have a quest for you, so you can prove your worth to Camp Half Blood!"

Rose glowered at her father. "Really? You're giving me a quest? How generous. Aren't quests supposed to be really dangerous anyway?"

Hades smiled benignly. "Rosie, sweetheart. The quest is simple. An old spirit is stirring up trouble in Detroit. I would take care of it myself, but I really want to give you the chance to prove yourself."

Rose's hands curled into fists. "If you care about me, where were you the last 10 years? I had to fend for myself on the streets. I was 6! When you heard that Mother died, you threw me away!" Rose blinked back tears. "I hate you, you –you ugly buttface!" Hades seemed at loss for a second, and then his face hardened.

"You don't have to like me Rose, but you will do the quest." Hades eyes glinted dangerously. Rose glared at Hades. "You can't make me."

"No." agreed Hades. "But I can make you want to go." Rose snorted. "Nothing you could ever do could make me want to-"

"Your mother. You want to talk to her one last time?" She sucked in her breath. Warily, she nodded. Hades smiled. "I can make that happen, but you have to swear on the River Styx. And you have to bring that Jackson god with you."

"I swear." Rose said. Hades nodded importantly, and then disappeared.

Weird. Why would he want me on the quest? Poor Rose. Hades had tricked her. Her mom would probably just be some floating spirit in the Fields of Asphol. I shifted and a twig cracked under my weight.

Quicker than I would have ever thought possible, Rose was next to me and staring me down. And she did not look happy.

"How much did you hear?" she asked. I scratched my head. "Uhh, I just got here?" I tried. Rose glared at me. She sat down heavily on a rock and sighed. "I hate my dad." She grumbled.

"Hey, believe me; I know how much Godly parents suck. Do you want to know what my dad said to me the first time he saw me?" Rose looked at me curiously, so I continued. "He said 'I wish you'd never been born.'"

"Who is you dad?" she asked curiously. "Poseidon." I answered. "Hades looked pretty surprised when you called him an ugly buttface." Rose laughed until she hiccupped, then before I could register the change, she was bawling.

"Crap." I muttered. I put my arm around her shoulders and patted her back lamely. "It's ok." I soothed. "You can cry."

About when my knees had started to fall asleep, I heard large crashing sounds through the trees. All the campers, plus the Hunters of Artemis poured into the clearing. Most of them kept on going back to camp, but a couple of them stopped to goggle. I recognized a few of them from around camp. Rose tried to stop crying, but she was still sniffling. Thalia stopped in front of me and grinned.

"So this is why you didn't want to play capture the flag! You found yourself a nice pretty girl." I yanked my arm back from Rose.

"She had a run in with her dad. Take her back to Camp, will you? Rose, we leave in the morning." Rose tipped her tear stained face up at me. "You're coming?" I nodded gruffly. She hiccupped a few more times but pulled herself up next to Thalia. Thalia patted her back. "Come on, girly. Let's get you cleaned up." A blonde Aphrodite girl who I remember taking to Camp a few years ago came up on the other side of Rose, grinning broadly. The rest of the Aphrodite girls kept looking at me, then looking at Rose and winking.


	9. Chapter 9: Percy's Friends?

Rose

That was, without a doubt, the most humiliating night ever. Firstly, I can't believe I collapsed in Percy's arms. I'd always prided myself in being strong. Maybe it was being around Hades, or the mention of my dead mother, or it was my embarrassment over the fact that I called the Lord of the Dead an ugly buttface, but something just broke inside of me, and all the tears that I've withheld for 10 years just came pouring out. Then, of course, the entire of camp plus the Hunters all had to walk past the very spot where I was having by first good therapeutic crying session in 10 years. Don't ask me why, but something about that pretty punk friend of Percy's made me want to punch a wall. Or her face.

Don't get me wrong. I wasn't jealous. But whenever I saw her talk to Percy, I just wanted to wrap my pale hands around her sun kissed pretty little neck. Weird, right?

To make matters worse, Callie and the Aphrodite cabin are never going to let me live this down.

As I lay in my coffin- I mean, bed, I couldn't stop thinking. I know I have my first quest tomorrow and I should get to bed, but thoughts kept keeping me up. Percy was different. Mostly, he was a self centered moping jerk. But his afternoon, I saw him in a different light. _Hades looked pretty surprised when you called him an ugly buttface._ I couldn't help laughing. Even now, in my bed, I was still giggling. Wait, giggling? I was from the streets of LA. I didn't break down in front of strangers, I didn't get too attached to one place, and I definitely didn't giggle. _Camp Half Blood is changing me._

I woke up to the sunlight streaming through the windows of the Hades cabin. All around me, I heard a chorus of groans. That was one thing me and my siblings all shared in common. We all hated mornings. Callie had planned out my outfit last night. A pink shirt that was too low cut and shorts that were way to high. "I'd rather where a cat t-shirt." I thought aloud. Instantly, one of my little sisters held up a gray t-shirt with a fat tabby with glasses on and a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Good Luck." She said quietly. I smiled at her, and decided to wear the clothes as a good luck charm. I went outside onto the common grounds and found Percy already waiting for me in a purple shirt. It read: SPQR.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at it.

"You'll see." He answered. "So we're going to travel by airplaneto Washington State. We're going to stay the night there with some of my…friends. Then we go to LA and find out what we need to do."

The airplane trip was surprisingly uneventful, except for the Mcdonalds cashier that turned out to be a harpy. Percy glared at her, and she turned tail and ran.

"Wow." I said, slightly intimidated. "How'd you do that?" Percy shrugged. "I'm a god."

"So, what are you the god of? Why did they make you a god? Were you a god when I first met you?"

Percy shrugged. "I'm the god of demigods, adventures and quests. I got made a god 10 years ago, right after I first met you. And they made me a god because I defeated Gaea."

"You defeated the world?"

"Well, me and the people we'll be seeing tonight." I gulped. I was going to be surrounded by people who'd fought- and won- against the Earth? I had a feeling I was going to be way out of my league.

"Are they gods too?" I asked Percy.

"No. They were granted immortality, but there not gods. Together we're called the council of 8. Oh, and they'll be two people there not part of the council, a titan and a mortal." I spent the rest of the plane ride thinking this over. I wasn't so sure I really wanted to spend a night with crazy powerful immortal people, but it looked like I really had no choice. We got off the plane and stepped into pouring rain.

"W-where are w-we?" I asked, shivering. "Washington State." He replied, yelling over the roar of the plane.

We took a taxi to a suburb town and got dropped off next to a large yellow house surrounded by a picket fence. Percy rang the doorbell and gave me a quick reassuring half-smile. I was trembling, and not just because of the rain. Yes, I trusted Percy almost more then I trusted anyone, but I was terrified.

A tan young woman answered the door, her beautiful straight brown hair swinging in a high ponytail. She had on a dirty apron and was mixing a bowl of cookie dough.

"Percy!" she shrieked. "Your finally here! I haven't seen you in forever." She hugged him tightly. Then her attention diverted to me and her eyes widened. "Are you two a couple?!" she asked incredously. Heat raced up my cheeks as I shook my head vigorously. Percy smiled at my obvious discomfort.

"This is Rose. She's on a quest for Hades and I've been sent to escort. I figured we might as well drop by." Turning to me, Percy explained. "This is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite."

The house was as perfect on the inside as it was on the outside. It looked like someone had taken it out of a magazine. Once I got in the kitchen, a girl with beautiful brown curls and golden eyes rushed towards Percy, followed closely behind by a big burly guy. Percy bobbed his head.

"Frank, Hazel. How's New Rome been?" Percy asks. "Good enough. I'm actually thinking about retiring soon. Praetorship really wears ya down." The burly dude, Frank, replied. Hazel laughed. "Don't pay attention to him, Percy. Frank would never quit. Sometimes I think he's married to his job, not me!"

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "You two are married? You look so young though." Hazel laughed again. "You're too kind. We're both 26, but we're immortal, so we just stay looking like 20 year olds. Wait, who are you?!" It was my turn to laugh. "I'm going on a quest, and Percy's escorting me." Hazel smiled.

"Come over here and sit down." A pretty 16 year old girl called, waving us over. On her left sat a skinny Hispanic guy with wild black hair. He winked at me. On her right was a Puerto Rican woman who looked like a cross between bored and downright murderous. "If your husband hits on me one more time, I will call the entire 12th legion down on him." The lady threatened, waving her fist in the 16 yr olds face. I sat next to the guy, thinking that I would rather be hit on then killed. The boy turned to me.

"So, your Percy's date, huh? My name's Leo, and this babe next to me is Calypso, my wife. And the chick over there, threatening me with death is Reyna, praetor of New Rome."

I gaped. "Umm, Calypso as in the titan? She's YOUR wife?! And why are we talking about Rome? We're Greek, plus it fell like, thousands of years ago."

"That's a long story." Piper remarked, walking over to the table where we sat.


End file.
